


Mutual Horror

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, awkward times, parents are people too, you got here somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Horror

Derek was always someone who woke up early. If the sun was up – so was he.  He’d just turned 13 and he’d sort of hoped that becoming an “official” teen he would be able to sleep in. He lay awake on the bed and sighed, the light outside still dim as the sun rose over the horizon. Closing his eyes he could hear Laura half-snoring in her bed still. He was jealous. Laura could sleep anywhere and as long as she felt like it. And she always felt like it. And then she’d take  _forever_  in the bathroom when she was pretty already and didn’t need whatever she did in there. He didn’t even need to turn his head to hear Cora was up, her footsteps headed for his room as he feels the bed dip as she crawls in with him.

“Der..?” She whispers, poking his cheek. “You awake?”

Derek kept his face loose and then pounced, pinning Cora to the bed and tickling her enough that she kicked him in the side. Derek grimaced, coughing though the pain a bit. “Ouch Cora!”

“You deserved it.” Cora informed him primly, making Derek snort. He rolled up out of bed and took her hand, “Let’s see if Mom and Dad are up and if not I’ll make us cereal.”

“If Mom and Dad aren’t up I want ice cream.” Cora says firmly. “With syrup.”

“That’s not a great breakfast Cora.” Derek grins.

“I know.” Cora airily replies.

Derek gently pushes the door to their parents’ bedroom open and stops dead in his horrified tracks. The last thing he’d expected was his very pregnant Mom naked with his very naked Dad doing… god knows what. He doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want  _Cora_  to know!!! He hanks her backwards before she gets a good look at just what their parents are doing. The only thing he remembers is locking eyes with his equally shocked Dad.

Cora snarls at being manhandled and Derek just forces her downstairs, “ICE CREAM. LET’S. ICE CREAM.”

Alec winces at the panic in Derek’s voice and grimaces up at Talia. “Well that’s a bit of a bucket of cold water on the proceedings…..” He started to sit up.

“Actually no it doesn’t. Focus Alec or so help me I might throw you out the window.” Talia tells him firmly, her eyes flashing.

“Yup. Right. Ok. Wait.” He gets up and closes the door, locking it. “Now….” He smiles, “Where was I?”

Laura, lucky girl that she is, sleeps through the horror. Derek grabbed the tub of ice cream and a spoon and made Cora sit outside with him.

Later that day, Derek and his Dad would catch each other’s eyes and blush _hard_. Mutual horror. The next morning, Derek is bent on sleeping in. Good god nothing good happened in the morning. Admittedly – Alec felt the exact opposite but he felt bad for his son who seemed to be the only one of their kids who realized anything.

This is why Derek got a dirt bike and a full motocross kit with leathers and a helmet by the weekend. Alec got a bruise on his arm the size of his hand from Talia for saying, both of them deserved a ride they loved.


End file.
